


Terres brûlées

by Arakasi



Category: Homecoming Saga - Orson Scott Card
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakasi/pseuds/Arakasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pravo Gollossa n’était plus une nation… Pravo Gollossa n’avait plus ni peuple, ni dirigeant. La faim et la peur avaient détruit tout cela, bien plus efficacement que le fer gorayni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terres brûlées

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction centrée sur le second tome de la sage Le Général et plus précisement sur le personnage du si brillant et si dissimulateur général Mouj.

L'armée serpentait sur le sol rougi et craquelé par la chaleur.

Des milliers de bottes frappaient la terre en cadence, soulevant un nuage de sable qui voilait le paysage. Les arbrisseaux vibraient sous les coups répétés des lances. Des cailloux délogés par les pieds des envahisseurs roulaient et venaient s'amonceler au bas des pentes, rendant encore plus accidenté un terrain déjà instable. Titubant sous le soleil impitoyable, les visages ruisselants de sueur, les soldats avançaient. Ils avançaient maintenant depuis des jours et des jours. Ils piétinaient les récoltes. Abattaient les maisons. Se repaissaient du pays comme une horde de fourmis dévorant le cadavre d'un mouton.

Ne restait derrière eux qu'une longue étendue de terre brûlée et piétinée où se traînaient les réfugiés : fermiers privés de leurs champs, artisans sans outils, prostitués, vieillards, enfants… Tous poussés par l'espoir aveugle de piller quelques champs ou villages avant que les goraynis ne se jettent dessus et ne les ravagent de fond en combles. La guerre avait réduit à néant tout instinct de solidarité, toute charité, toute colère, ne laissant que la misère et l'angoisse de lendemains encore plus désespérés. De temps en temps, un bambin s'approchait trop près de la queue de l'armée et un soudard l'envoyait bouler d'un coup de bouclier. Des vieux étaient morts ce matin. D'autres, bien plus nombreux, mourraient durant les jours qui suivraient.

Pravo Gollossa n'était plus une nation.

Pravo Gollossa n'avait plus ni peuple, ni dirigeant. La faim et la peur avaient détruit tout cela, bien plus efficacement que le fer gorayni.

Accroupi à l'ombre d'un mur, l'enfant regardait les soldats approcher.

Les bruits lointains de l'armée en marche l'avaient éveillé bien avant l'aube et il s'était glissé hors de la maison sans éveiller personne. Les premiers rayons du soleil baignaient alors les environs et sous cette lumière, le pays semblait renaître, redevenir ce qu'il avait été auparavant, bien avant l'arrivée des soldats, bien avant les coups, les rires et le sang versé… La demeure elle-même semblait soudain moins misérable, malgré ses murs couverts de moisissures et ses fenêtres brisées. Les portes paraissaient plus larges. Le champ plus vert. Une épaisse couche de crasse dissimulait charitablement les impacts de sabots sur les dalles de l'entrée et les restes d'une grange incendiée. Douce et si cruelle illusion...

Aux alentours de dix heures, un nuage ocre était apparu sur l'horizon et avait rapidement pris de l'ampleur. L'armée approchait. Une rumeur grave et puissante s'était élevée. Le dos courbé sous le poids de leurs armures et la voix altérée par la soif, les goraynis chantaient. Une brise tiède s'était mise à souffler sur les plaines, promesse d'une journée aussi torride que les précédentes, et avait caressé les reins amaigris du jeune garçon.

Sa mère l'appelait Vozmo et il avait eu douze ans l'hiver dernier.

Un an de plus et il aurait pu partir avec ses frères combattre l'envahisseur. Un an de plus et il serait mort avec eux aux frontières d'un pays qui n'était plus le leur. La première semaine de la guerre avait vu périr les trois quarts de la population mâle de Pravo Gollossa : jeunes paysans et artisans, aussi dénués de peur que de cervelle, qui étaient allés bravement se faire embrocher sur les fers de lance des soldats. Les mois suivants n'avaient été qu'un hideux jeu de massacre. Malgré sa jeunesse, Vozmo avait du se rendre à l'évidence : les morts avaient eu de la chance. Les morts n'avaient connu ni la famine, ni la misère. Les morts n'avaient pas subi la rapacité et la cruauté désinvolte des soldats. Et s'ils pleuraient maintenant dans l'au de-là en voyant leur famille et leurs amis ramper devant l'ennemi, au moins avaient-ils eu droit à une fin honorable.

Les morts avaient eu de la chance et Vozmo, avec l'écrasante fierté de ses douze ans, les méprisait pour cela. Tout comme il méprisait la piété apathique de sa mère et les larmes de sa sœur. Tout comme il méprisait les soldats qui défilaient maintenant en flots continus devant la maison.

Défilé de visages bronzés et mal rasés. Tuniques sales. Boucliers cabossés. Cuirasses cliquetantes. Des regards lourds de fatigue et d'ennui effleuraient sans vraiment la voir la silhouette de Vozmo. L'enfant était dressé sur le bord du chemin, mince et tendu comme un arc, si proche des fantassins que la poussière soulevée par leurs pieds teintait de rouge ses cheveux sombres. Et ses yeux flambaient. Ils irradiaient la colère comme deux torches, une rage à la fois enfantine et intemporelle, empreinte de la plus ancienne des souffrances.

« Eh toi ! Que regardes-tu ? »

Un cavalier brisa les rangs et poussa sa monture sur l'enfant. L'épaule massive du cheval percuta la poitrine de Vozmo et le fit chanceler. Il leva les yeux sur un visage rongé par la barbe et surmonté d'un casque au cimier râpé. L'homme souriait, dévoilant une rangée de dents brunies par l'usage du tabac. Dans son dos, ses compatriotes piétinaient et tournaient des visages curieux vers la scène, ignorant les aboiements excédés des officiers.

« Jamais appris le respect, sale petit rat ? demanda-t-il. Ta catin de mère est dans le coin ? Amène la moi et je lui apprendrai comment les nations civilisées éduquent leurs morveux. »

Le gorayni observa plus attentivement le jeune garçon et tressaillit.

Son sourire se dessécha. Ses traits se figèrent soudain en un masque d'inexpressivité glacée, toute cordialité envolée aussi vite que feuille au vent.

« Petit fils de... »

Le fer de lance s'abattit brutalement et heurta l'avant-bras de Vozmo, écorchant la peau nue sans l'entamer. L'adolescent trébucha. Sauta sur le côté pour éviter un nouveau coup. Le cheval volta dans une pluie de gouttelettes de transpiration et poussa un hennissement nerveux. L'arme tournoya et frappa. Et frappa encore, forçant l'enfant à bondir de droite à gauche comme une marionnette hystérique.

L'attroupement était devenu foule et entravait la marche de l'armée. Quelques encouragements fusèrent sans que l'on puisse dire précisément s'ils s'adressaient à l'enfant ou à l'homme d'arme. Vozmo sautait. Virevoltait. Sans cesse menacé par la pointe acérée qui le poursuivait, comme attirée par un invisible aimant. Pendant un bref instant de relâchement, il aperçut les visages de sa mère et de sa soeur par l'entrebâillement d'une fenêtre, déformés par une épouvante abjecte. Ni l'une, ni l'autre ne firent mine de sortir de la maison. Peut-être pleuraient-elles mais il était trop éloigné pour en être certain et à ce moment précis, peu lui importait. Calfeutrées dans leur abri précaire comme des lapins dans leur terrier, elles regardaient l'homme et l'enfant danser.

Une seconde d'hésitation assez longue pour que la hampe de la lance s'abatte sèchement sur la nuque du jeune garçon, le jetant à genoux. Les sabots du cheval dérapèrent sur le sol. Un cri aigu s'échappa des entrailles de la bâtisse. Vozmo entrevit une forme indistincte jaillir de l'entrée, alors qu'il redressait sa tête bourdonnante, la gorge serrée par un étrange sentiment d'exaltation à l'approche du coup fatal.

Celui-ci ne vint jamais.

Un officier émergea des soldats assemblés, écarlate de rage, et beugla une volée d'ordres inintelligibles. Le cavalier fit pirouetter sa monture une dernière fois et réintégra les rangs en caracolant, sans un regard pour l'enfant à terre.

La nuque cuisante et les mains agitées de tremblements violents, Vozmo eut à peine conscience des bras de sa soeur qui l'entouraient, de son souffle humide contre sa joue _  _« Voz ! Voz ! Oh Vozmo… » __  Les dents serrées à se briser, il hurlait en silence.

Dans un grondement sourd, la colonne se remit en mouvement.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Les heures s'écoulaient et l'obscurité se faisait de plus en plus dense. Loin en contrebas, les feux goraynis s'allumaient les uns après les autres, si nombreux et si brillants qu'ils en éclipsaient presque la lueur des étoiles. La fumée épaisse des foyers emplissait le ciel. La plaine entière s'embrasait.

Pravo Gollossa brûlait.

Sa mère avait traîné Vozmo dehors au coucher du soleil. Elle bredouillait et vitupérait comme une vieille sorcière, sous l'œil indiffèrent des derniers trainards. Certains s'étaient même arrêtés, déposant à terre leurs armes pesantes, pour voir le châtiment du garçon. Tous ricanaient avec l'amusement détaché de soudards trop longtemps privés de distraction.

La joue collée contre le sol, il les avait entendus rire et plaisanter. Des voix dures et nasillardes, aussi dépourvues de compassion que de réelle malveillance. Ils riaient encore quand l'enfant s'était redressé, les membres douloureux et le visage couvert de sable. Appuyé sur sa lance, un officier couturé de cicatrices lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Sa mère gémissait et frappait la terre du manche de sa canne, prenant Dieu et les envahisseurs à témoin de l'indocilité de sa progéniture. Les sanglots de sa sœur s'échappaient de la porte entrebâillée, derrière laquelle elle s'était réfugiée, terrorisée par la présence des hommes d'armes. A cet instant, Vozmo les haïssait toutes les deux, plus encore peut-être qu'il ne détestait les soldats hilares.

Puis ceux-ci avaient fait demi-tour et s'étaient éloignés d'un pas traînant pour rejoindre le reste de l'armée. Sa mère était rentrée à l'intérieur de la bicoque, fermant la porte sur ses talons. L'enfant était resté devant l'entrée, avec pour seule compagnie les rires lointains et la rage qui le consumait. Une fureur primitive, sauvage, qui brûlait et glaçait comme une fièvre, couvrant son corps maigre de sueur malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Assis dans la pénombre, il dévorait le campement gorayni du regard, le fixait avec tant d'intensité que ses yeux en larmoyaient. L'eut-il voulu qu'il n'aurait pu trouver le sommeil. Derrière ses paupières closes, les feux ennemis continuaient à flamboyer. Vozmo ne pleurait pas. Il n'avait plus pleuré depuis des mois. La guerre et les privations avaient asséché son cœur, ne laissant à sa place qu'une pierre incandescente, semblable à un morceau de lave figée.

« Petit chat ? Petit chat ? »

Le soldat surgit des ténèbres et s'avança d'un pas trébuchant dans la clarté des étoiles. Il aperçut l'enfant et lui sourit.

« Petit chat ? répéta-t-il. N'aie pas peur... Je ne te veux pas du mal. Personne ne te veut du mal, je te le promets. »

Sa voix était basse et caressante, malgré un accent méridional très marqué, pareille à celle que l'on utilise pour s'adresser à un animal effarouché.

Le gorayni ne portait ni lance, ni bouclier mais un poignard dans un étui de cuir usé pendait à sa ceinture. Il semblait à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Sa peau était très claire pour celle d'un guerrier et avait durement souffert des ardeurs du soleil. Ses joues glabres pelaient et ses yeux pâles étaient encroûtés de sable, mais pourtant il souriait. Un sourire hésitant, presque timide.

Il s'agenouilla et tendit une main bienveillante vers Vozmo. Les yeux sombres suivaient chacun de ses gestes avec l'acuité d'une bête traquée.

« Je t'ai vu ce matin, dit l'adulte. Tu as mis le sergent Hollov très en colère et il t'a battu. Ce n'est pas un homme méchant, tu sais, mais c'est un soldat. Il faut baisser les yeux quand passent les soldats, petit chat. Si on ne le fait pas, ils peuvent se fâcher. Tu ne veux pas être soldat plus tard ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas.

« Je t'ai apporté à manger. On ne t'a pas nourri ce soir, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Le regard de l'enfant s'abaissa vivement sur un paquet posé entre les genoux de l'homme et y resta fixé. Le gorayni vit cela et esquissa un nouveau sourire. Il se pencha en avant et poussa le baluchon sur le sol à mi-chemin de la distance qui le séparait de Vozmo. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, mais une lueur de convoitise éclaira un instant ses yeux caves. Recroquevillée sur le sol poussiéreux, sa petite silhouette noire dégageait un curieux mélange de vulnérabilité et de tension. La clarté de la lune faisait ressortir cruellement ses coudes osseux et sa poitrine décharnée.

« C'est un pays cruel que le tien, continuait le jeune homme. Des terres désertiques à perte de vue, des hommes avachis et affamés, des femmes malades, des enfants aussi maigres que des squelettes… Comme toi. Mange, petit chat ! Mange ! Mais tout cela changera. Nous amènerons des architectes, des ingénieurs, des artisans, des mineurs… Mange donc ! Nous construirons des routes, des palais et des temples ! Tiens, regarde… Sais-tu ce que c'est ? »

Il toucha du doigt un pendentif reposant sur son plastron, puis le souleva jusqu'à la hauteur du visage de l'enfant. Les entrelacs d'argent scintillèrent faiblement en tournoyant.

Les yeux du soldat brillaient quand il reprit :

« C'est l'emblème du Divin Empereur, béni soit son nom. Chaque homme, chaque soldat, chaque officier la porte sur sa poitrine, car tant que nous la conservons, aucun mal ne peut nous arriver. »

Il parlait et tout en parlant, s'approchait petit à petit du garçon accroupi. Son visage juvénile rayonnait de pieuse bonté. Vozmo se raidissait, mais ne reculait pas. Vingt pas les séparaient encore.

« L'Empereur veille sur nous, comme Dieu veille sur l'empire. Dieu nous aime, le savais-tu ? Il est plein de générosité et de charité. Pour moi. Pour toi aussi. Pour nous tous ! »

Puis dix.

« Il faut me croire, petit chat… »

Cinq.

« Pourquoi ne manges-tu pas ? »

Soudain l'homme se dressa devant lui, immense et noir dans la semi-obscurité.

Son odeur enveloppa Vozmo, mélange âcre de transpiration et d'huile parfumée. Pendant un court instant, ils se firent face, silencieux et figés, puis le gorayni posa sa main sur la nuque de l'enfant. Il l'attira à lui. Doucement. Tendrement. Jusqu'à que la tête brune reposa au creux de son épaule où elle se nicha comme un oisillon tombé du nid. Le garçon ne se débattit pas. Ses membres tendus se relâchèrent. Sa respiration affolée s'apaisa. Et elle était presque parfaitement régulière, quand il étendit le bras, saisit le poignard pendu à la ceinture du jeune guerrier et l'enfonça profondément dans l'aisselle offerte.

Le long fer gorayni chercha le cœur et le trouva.

Le gorayni hoqueta.

Enfant et adulte restèrent quelques secondes encore enlacés, avant que Vozmo ne recule, dégageant l'arme ensanglantée d'une secousse, comme il avait vu les chasseurs de son pays le faire après la mise à mort. Le soldat le fixait de ses yeux écarquillés, avant de les abaisser avec une stupeur enfantine sur le sang qui sourdait par les orifices de son armure. Il vacilla. Battit des paupières.

« Petit chat… » murmura-t-il avant de s'affaisser en avant.

Immobile, l'enfant l'observait.

L'agonie du gorayni fut remarquablement courte, au point d'en être décevante. Une ou deux convulsions. Un râle étouffé. Ses yeux pâles cherchèrent une dernière fois ceux noirs et attentifs de son jeune meurtrier. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent, murmurant peut-être les mots d'une prière, avant de s'immobiliser. Il expira sans un mot. Une mort somme toute clémente, presque sereine.

Les bras serrés autour des genoux, Vozmo contempla les derniers instants de sa victime avec la même concentration féroce qu'il avait accordée aux feux du camp. Le jeune garçon n'avait jamais tué auparavant, mais il avait vu bien des cadavres taillés en pièces par les soldats, pauvres dépouilles abandonnées sur le bord de la route. Le geste lui était venu avec un naturel presque déconcertant et la première vague de nausées passée, un calme étrange s'était emparé de lui. A peine avait-il retiré le fer de la plaie, que la fureur aveuglante refluait déjà, lui laissant l'esprit plus clair qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois. Son pouls était rapide mais régulier. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas.

Au-delà du cadavre recroquevillé sur le sol, les feux goraynis brillaient toujours.

Au petit matin le campement rentrerait en ébullition. Les soldats jureraient vengeance et les officiers organiseraient des battues, secrètement ravis de cette occasion d'apaiser la frustration croissante des troupes. Une dizaine d'autochtones seraient exécutés. Quelques femmes seraient violées pour la forme. Puis l'armée reprendrait sa route dans l'indifférence générale et personne ne prêterait attention à la disparition d'un adolescent trop maigre.

Debout sous la voûte céleste, Vozmo prit conscience des battements de son propre cœur, de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus violents… Le sang lui monta au visage. Son souffle s'accéléra brutalement. L'espace d'un instant, sa haine enfla démesurément, englobant les deux femmes endormies dans la maison, englobant chaque soldat, chaque réfugié et jusqu'à ce Dieu assassin dont le jeune soldat lui avait tant parlait…

_« Dieu nous aime, le savais-tu ? »_

Etait-ce de l'amour cela ?

Les femmes battues, les hommes massacrés, les enfants crucifiés, la terre ravagée… Etaient-ce là des actes d'amour ?

Quel genre de divinité perverse pouvait se délecter de l'humiliation et de la lente agonie d'un peuple ? Les champs de blé et d'orge seraient foulés au pied, les vertes forêts rasées, et l'on construirait à la place des temples de pierre où viendraient se recueillir les envahisseurs goraynis. Et loin, très loin au delà des plaines, dans sa citadelle de marbre et de fer, le Divin Empereur se réjouirait et remercierait le ciel de ses bienfaits.

Si un tel Dieu existait, alors il ne méritait que haine et mépris.

Alors il devait être combattu et vaincu.

Une certitude farouche s'ancra dans l'esprit de Vozmo, certitude qui allait devenir une obsession au fil des années : Il était plus fort que Dieu. Plus fort que ce Dieu cruel et meurtrier qui n'avait pourtant pas su protéger son fidèle de la colère d'un enfant. Cette idée l'effraya d'abord, tant était puissante la peur du blasphème que sa mère lui avait insufflé à coups de canne et de sermons, mais l'emplit bientôt d'une jubilation passionnée. Enivrante. Ce sentiment le submergea comme un raz-de-marée, chassant toute autre émotion : peur, orgueil blessé, douleur…

Vozmo leva un regard triomphant vers l'immensité étoilée.

_Regarde-moi, ô Très Puissant !_

_Regarde-moi !_

_Je suis seul et las, mais je ne te crains pas. Je n'ai peur ni de tes guerriers, ni de ta colère. Je suis plus fort, bien plus fort que tu ne le seras jamais ! Regarde-moi, ô Très Puissant ! Regarde-moi ! Je parcourai ton monde et j'y sèmerai la mort et le carnage. Pour chaque frère de mon peuple tué, j'égorgerai un des tes enfants. Pour chaque sœur violée, je prendrai une de tes filles. Pour chaque femme battue, pour chaque homme exécuté, j'en crucifierai dix et exposerai leurs corps aux portes de tes palais. Je détruirai tes autels pierre par pierre, massacrerai tes prêtres et brûlerai tes temples. Et la puanteur des bûchers sera telle, ô Très Puissant, qu'elle montera jusqu'aux cieux et viendra chatouiller tes divines narines._

_Et ce ne sera que justice._

_Et ce sera équitable._

L'enfant se détourna et, sans une pensée pour l'homme assassiné ou pour les deux femmes abandonnées, il se mit en route.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Les deux cavaliers s'avançaient parmi les ruines.

Un vent sec soulevait leurs longs cheveux huilés à la mode gorayni et couvrait leurs visages et leurs armures d'une couche rougeâtre et granuleuse de sable.

Loin derrière eux, l'armée s'installait pour la nuit. Le soleil illuminait la plaine desséchée de sa lumière agonisante et faisait étinceler les casques et les pointes des lances. Des clameurs s'élevaient, tandis que les soldats se dispersaient, chacun vaquant à ses occupations. Ils s'interpellaient et plaisantaient bruyamment, sans cesser de monter les tentes et d'allumer les foyers. De temps en temps, un fracas métallique se faisait entendre, suivi aussitôt d'une salve de jurons et de rires. Les officiers rugissaient des ordres, leurs voix à moitié couvertes par les jappements des chiens et les roulements étouffés des tambours.

En comparaison, les ruines baignaient dans une atmosphère étrangement sereine, troublée uniquement par les ébrouements des deux chevaux.

Une maison avait du se dresser là jadis, petite et mal construite, mais probablement habitée si l'on en jugeait les débris de vieux meubles qui parsemaient le sol. Un œil exercé pouvait encore deviner la forme des anciennes pièces, malgré leurs murs réduits à l'état de ridicules chicots. Des tessons de poterie craquèrent sous les sabots. Là une cuisine. Ici une chambre. Un peu plus loin sur la droite, les restes d'une clôture entouraient ce qui avait du être un petit champ de blé ou de mais. A l'entrée de la maison, une main anonyme avait dressé deux monticules au pied desquels les hommes immobilisèrent leurs montures. Une odeur rance flottait dans l'air chaud, semblable à celle d'un animal crevé depuis plusieurs jours.

Le premier cavalier sauta à terre. Glissa les rênes de son cheval sous son bras, avant de se mettre à fouiller la terre du pied, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui fit éternuer l'animal. Un crâne apparut et se brisa sur le sol avec un bruit sinistre, éparpillant des dizaines de fragments d'os. L'officier jura tout bas et esquissa en hâte un geste pour conjurer le mauvais sort, tandis que les chevaux dansaient nerveusement d'une patte sur l'autre.

« Foutu pays, marmonna-t-il. Brûlant comme les enfers et puant comme l'anus du diable ! Et impossible de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans marcher sur une de leurs maudites tombes.»

Il foudroya l'horizon du regard. Puis se tournant vers son compagnon toujours en selle :

« Et dire que l'on se bat en Varevie ! Les honneurs, les femmes et les terres y pleuvent, alors que nous sommes condamnés à lécher des cailloux…

Cela ne durera pas, Plod.

Il ne tiendrait qu'à toi que cela ne dure pas. »

Son interlocuteur sourit. Il conserva une expression placide, mais quelque chose dans l'éclat de ses yeux noirs dissuada le capitaine Plodorodnuy d'approfondir la question. Les insignes des généraux gorayni étincelaient sur son armure couverte de poussière, comme elles avaient brillé quelques mois plus tôt quand l'armée avait arpenté triomphalement les rues de la cité sainte. Les pavés avaient tremblé sous les pas des hommes d'arme. Et le peuple frappait du pied, chantait, hurlait, parvenant presque à couvrir dans son enthousiasme les rugissements des soldats scandant le surnom de leur général :  _Mouj ! Mouj revenait de guerre ! Mouj l'éternel vainqueur ! Mouj le destructeur des nations ! Mouj ! Mouj !_ Plodorodnuy en avait encore le bruit enivrant dans les oreilles…

Jamais de mémoire d'homme la capitale n'avait offert un tel triomphe à un chef de guerre. Et, tout en félicitant chaudement le vainqueur, bien des hauts dignitaires avaient échangé sous cape des regards inquiets. La vanité montait si facilement à la tête des militaires… Peut-être était-ce pour cela que le brillant général Mouj chassait depuis trois mois des bandes de nomades dans l'une des contrées les plus reculées de l'empire, alors que la guerre sévissait en Varevie.

Le capitaine Plodorodnuy enrageait, mais n'osait pas montrer trop ouvertement son impatience. Pas tant qu'il sentirait sur ses épaules les yeux bien trop perspicaces de son supérieur qui semblait prendre sa soudaine disgrâce avec la même affabilité impénétrable dont il avait fait preuve face aux acclamations de la foule. Légèrement penché sur l'encolure de sa monture, le général était l'image même de la sérénité. Et il avait probablement raison : l'Empire ne pourrait se passer longtemps de l'appui de Mouj et là où il irait, la victoire et le carnage le suivraient comme deux grands oriflammes claquant au vent. Plod connaissait son chef et l'admirait. Il se flattait d'être un des rares hommes que le général traitait en amis et son plus proche confident. Oh il y avait bien des moments où son compagnon semblait se refermer brutalement sur lui-même, souvent durant une cérémonie officielle ou un service religieux… Mais ces occasions restaient assez rares pour que le capitaine ne s'en soucie pas.

Des chants s'élevèrent du camp derrière eux. Des chants tonitruants et sauvages qui parlaient de bravoure, du feu de la bataille et de cités en flammes. L'empire gorayni n'avait jamais été renommé pour son pacifisme et pour son goût des douceurs de la vie. Les deux hommes tendirent un instant l'oreille et Mouj eut un haussement d'épaules tolérant, comme un père s'amusant de l'exubérance de ses enfants.

« Cet endroit me donnerait presque le cafard, maugréa le capitaine. Du sable et des ruines à perte de vue... Qui se souvient encore du nom de ce trou à rats et des insensés qui y vivaient?

Pravo Gollossa. »

Plod sursauta et croisa le regard flegmatique de son commandant.

« Comment ?

On l'appelait Pravo Gollossa, continua le général d'une voix neutre.  _Gollossa_  du nom de l'ancien dieu des sables.  _Pravo_  du verbe  _donner_ dans la langue des nomades.

_Le_   _Don de Dieu_  ?

_La_   _Terre donnée par Dieu_ , précisa Mouj avec un bref rictus sardonique. Bénie par Dieu. Aimée de Dieu. Le monde l'aurait-il oublié depuis des décennies que ses anciens habitants ne cesseront jamais de la nommer ainsi. Amusant, n'est-ce-pas ? J'ai souvent constaté que l'orgueil n'était jamais aussi fort que chez les peuples brisés... »

L'officier gorayni laissa échapper un petit rire obséquieux et cracha sur les gravas amoncelés.

« Un ramassis de couards et de bouseux, oui ! ricana-t-il. Tant pis pour eux, s'ils n'ont pas réussi à défendre leur bicoques en torchis et leurs quelques arpents de boue ! Je veux bien être pendu si Dieu a jamais baissé les yeux sur cette fosse à purin…

Plodorodnuy parlait et parlait encore, ravi d'avoir trouvé un dérivatif à sa frustration. Les mains appuyées sur le pommeau de sa selle, Mouj ne lui prêtait plus qu'une oreille distraite. Il regardait les nuages de poussière qui dansaient sur les tombes et le mouvement imperceptible des arbrisseaux qui s'agitaient sous la brise. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait se rappeler les yeux écarquillés du jeune soldat, son visage rond et rose comme celui d'un nourrisson _  _« Petit chat ? Petit chat ?»__ l'odeur du sang chaud, la sensation du fer tranchant les chairs, le déchirement…

Il regrettait presque à présent de l'avoir tué.

Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il fallait procéder. Quand on souhaite détruire une ruche, ecrase-t-on les abeilles une par une ? Non. On en cloue soigneusement chaque entrée, on bourre chaque alvéole de chiffons imbibés d'huile et quand tous les insectes sont à l'intérieur, quand même le plus svelte d'entre eux n'a aucune chance d'en sortir, on met le feu à l'essaim tout entier.

Les paupières closes, le général se laissa aller à une douce rêverie. Songea au jour où ce monde s'embraserait, où les cendres rougeoyantes du palais du Divin Empereur s'élèveraient et se répandraient sur tout l'empire, carbonisant les yeux de chaque homme, de chaque femme, de chaque enfant de cette race maudite. Songea au jour où des croix ployant sous les corps se dresseraient le long de chaque route, à la porte de chaque cité, de chaque temple. Songea au jour où le sang gorayni coulerait à flot et abreuverait les terres brûlées de son enfance. Alors les champs se remettraient à fleurir. Alors le blé et l'orge pousseraient à nouveau.

Alors Pravo Gollossa revivrait.

Alors Dieu saurait que Mouj n'était pas _ n'avait  _jamais_  été _ sa créature.

Il avait pour nom Vozmuzhalnoy Vozmozhno et sa mère le surnommait Vozmo. Il avait douze ans et, poussé par la haine qui lui rongeait les entrailles, il venait de tuer son premier ennemi.

Il avait pour nom Vozmuzhalnoy Vozmozhno et ses hommes le surnommaient Mouj. Il avait trente-six ans et sentait les vieux serpents s'enrouler à nouveau autour de sa poitrine et lacérer son cœur de leurs crocs.

_Regarde-moi, ô Très Puissant !_

_Regarde-moi !_

« Tu as l'air soucieux. A quoi penses-tu ? »

Le général rouvrit les yeux et les abaissa sur son subordonné. Plod avait l'expression un peu inquiète qu'il affichait quand il sentait que l'esprit de son supérieur et ami dérivait vers d'obscures contrées connues de lui seul. Mouj conserva un visage de pierre. Son esprit vacilla quelques secondes sur le fil du rasoir, comme celui d'un homme tiré brutalement du sommeil. Son coeur s'emballa. Ses doigts se crispèrent inconsciemment sur les rênes de sa monture, tandis qu'un flot de sensations oubliées le traversait de la tête aux pieds. Un instant, il imagina la tête de l'officier fendant l'air et roulant sur le sol, aspergeant de sang rouge _ rouge comme celui du jeune soldat, rouge comme la terre de Pravo Gollossa _ les dalles fendues. Un instant seulement. Le temps d'un éblouissement.

Il lui sourit.

« Je priais, mon ami. Je ne faisais que prier. »

Le moment n'était pas venu.

Peut-être faudrait-il attendre encore des mois, des années, mais peu importait : Mouj était un homme patient.

Et parce qu'il avait vieilli, avait mené maint fois des armées au combat, avait tué encore et encore jusqu'à en avoir les bras couverts de sang, il savait qu'il ne serait alors question ni d'équité, ni de justice, mais uniquement de vengeance.

 


End file.
